


What are friends for?

by Cloakseeker



Series: A Series of Kinky Events [18]
Category: Divergent (Movies), Divergent Series - Veronica Roth
Genre: Dorm Room, F/F, Lesbian, experimenting, girl on girl action
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-09 18:11:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12281802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cloakseeker/pseuds/Cloakseeker
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own the Divergent Series. Smut. One-shot. Prompt: Christina and Tris are alone. They are watching a movie while their friends are out. The girls get hot and start experimenting.





	What are friends for?

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hello initiates! I am sorry I was absent for so long. I can't promise I won't be again. A lot of things happened in my life, some good others bad, but it stopped me from writing or better yet posting. Right now I have a million ideas, started about the same amount of stories, only to stop, and start all over. I do hope you will read what I post from here on out, and leave reviews, comments or suggestions. They are appreciated.
> 
> Love you all.
> 
> Cloakseeker

What are best friends for?

Prompt: Christina and Tris are alone. They are watching a movie while their friends are out. The girls get hot and start experimenting (petite-yoyo).

Sequel to "I kissed a girl and I liked it". Many of you asked me to, so I humbly oblige .

Tris's POV

Christina and I decided to stay in. It has been two weeks since she and Will broke up. I wanted to do something just for her, and, thankfully, Lynn and Marlene decided to go to a M83 concert with the others.

I rented one of the cheesiest chick flicks I could find and bought chocolate ice cream to share with my best friend.

However, as the movie went on I could tell that Christina wasn't so much into it. I didn't pry, but it worried me that she wouldn't talk to me.

"This is so unrealistic," Christina suddenly says, and startles me.

"Huh?"

"That scene. These two girls are supposed to be lesbians, and they are afraid of eating pussy," she states and I blush. I'm not a prude, but Christina is definitely more candor than I'll ever be.

"Chris, just let it go. It's just a movie. Probably a dude directed it anyway," I say trying to calm her down. Christina abruptly sits up and walks to her bed, since we were sitting on mine. She picks up her laptop and comes back to sit next to me, leaning against the headboard of my bed. I watch as she types the name of a site, and my eyes almost pop out when I see what kind of site. Porn.

"Here, let me show you some girl on girl action. I know these things are very exaggerated but I found a channel that's a bit classier than the average," she says with a grin. Is she really planning on showing me lesbian porn?

"Why do you even know about it?" I ask before I can stop myself.

"Because I'm curious. Aren't you?" she asks raising an eyebrow.

"Uh, no," I say. She gives me a skeptical look.

"Come on. You never wondered what it would be like to fuck a woman?" she asks. I shake my head no. "Really? Not even after our passionate kiss?" she asks.

"No," I immediately answer, trying to stop talking about this altogether.

"Well, I want to experiment. After all, we're young, sexy, beautiful and we're in college. If not now, when? And if not with you than with whom?"

"What? Me?" I ask incredulous.

"Yeah, come on. Let's try it out." Christina clicks on the first video and soon the scene unfolds. I can tell it isn't the entire thing, since there are only five minutes of this video. I watch as the two females start out by kissing each other, much like I and Christina did about three weeks ago. I know I said I don't think about it or that I never wondered about being intimate with another woman, but if I tell Christina that she'll freak out, and will want to try it out. And, I'm not sure I have the guts to do it. But thinking back at how things got steamy right before Four barged in, and interrupted us. Huh, Four. I barely saw him after that night, not that I knew what to say to him anyway. Christina assured me that she told him that I only kissed her because of a dare. It wasn't quite a dare but it wasn't something I would have initiated either.

As the two females undress each other, I watch intently everything they're doing. As they caress their naked bodies and kiss passionately, I can't help but make my own hand travel along my leg, occasionally rubbing over my center. I watch as they 69 each other and can't help but wonder what it would feel like to pleasure a woman. I know what it feels like with a man, but now that I look at the two porn stars, I wonder.

The video ends and Christina turns to look at me, her eyes sparkling, her grin wide. Oh God, she's up to something.

"And?" she asks.

"And what?"

"Did you like it?"

"The video?" I ask and she nods. "It's not the kind of think I watch," I answer.

"Porn or lesbian porn?" she asks for clarification.

"Both. I mean, I watch dirty movies from time to time, but not often," I tell her honestly.

"Okay. But did you like it?" she inquires, her curiosity almost palpable.

"It was different. I don't really know what to think of it."

"But did it make you curious to try it out yourself?"

"What? You're not serious," I say.

"Why not? Come on. You know I won't tell. And this time I'll lock the door so we won't have surprises. What do you say?"

"Chris, I don't know."

"Come on. If you don't want to eat me, let me eat you. I always wanted to try it out. Come on. Worst thing that happens you don't climax. Besides, it's a life experience. And you can rest assured that it'll be our secret. We don't even have to speak of it again."

"Why do you always want to involve me in your sexual experiments?" I ask her seriously.

"Because I trust you. I know you won't judge me and even if you act all stiffy you are an open-minded person," she explains.

Ten minutes later.

I'm lying on my bed naked. My legs are spread, my mouth is agape, and my eyes are closed. My hands are kneading my breasts as my best friend is settled between my legs licking my womanhood. She alternates between licking my folds and playing with my sensitive nubbin, teasing me mercilessly. She nibbles and bites, licks and pushes her tongue inside me. She detaches her mouth briefly from time to time to insert two fingers to stimulate my G-spot, which causes me to writhe, moan, buck my hips, and lift myself off the bed.

I can't take this any longer. I need release.

"Chris, I can't take this," I pant.

"Do you have a vibrator?" she asks also a little out of breath. I nod my head and tilt my head toward my dresser. I tell her it's underneath my panties and she soon finds it. "Wow, that's a big one, Prior," she says amused. I don't think it's big.

She resumes her position between my legs and helps me build up the tension again before she detaches her talented mouth and sucks the latex toy. When she deems it wet enough she teases my nubbin with the tip before sliding it down toward my entrance and pushing it inside. I moan loudly as the fake member enters me; I'm already so worked up that it only takes her a few precise strokes and her lips teasing my right nipple to make me come.

I pant heavily as I'm trying to put my thoughts in order. I open my eyes looking into Christina's grinning face.

"And? Did you like what I did to you?" she asks. I can only nod, to spend to even try to speak. But then something happens. I feel a desire I've never felt before. I sit up and push her backwards on the bed. She is startled at first but then relaxes as she watches me spread her legs and looking her over.

Should I really do this? She did it to me. It would be only fair to return the favor. But once I do this I can't never go back. On the other hand, she already did it and things are ought to be awkward between us. Might as well try it out. No one says we'll have to repeat this. And it'll be our secret.

I settle between her legs bringing my face close to her wet womanhood. Wow, I wouldn't have thought that pleasuring me orally would turn her on. But she did say she wanted to try it out so it must mean the idea itself excited her. I tentatively push my tongue out to taste her for the first time. As the tip touches her folds she gasps but doesn't move. I do it again and this time I let my tongue move along her slit. Her juices are sweet in a way; I can't really describe it. It's different than a man's. Definitely sweeter. I wonder if that's how mine tastes like.

As I continue lapping I watch her as she closes her eyes and throws her head back. I try to copy her actions from earlier trying to elicit an orgasm out of her. I watch her as she starts kneading her breasts and watch her chest rise and fall rapidly as I increase the movement of my tongue on her bundle of nerves and my two digits inside her slick core.

"Harder," she pleads and I start pumping my fingers harder into her.

"More," she begs and I force a third finger inside, hearing her moan loudly.

"Faster," she demands and I oblige as I sit up leaving her nubbin and increase the movement of my hand as I watch my best friend find pleasure in what I'm doing to her. I try to keep up the pace but it's getting more and more difficult. I do this to myself sometimes but the vibrator helps a lot.

Christina moves her hips in time with my hand and I watch her as she pinches her nipples and bites her bottom lip. I can feel her getting closer as her walls clench down on my fingers and then they trap me inside her as she moans very loud and comes all over my hand. The intensity of her orgasm made her lift herself off the bed and as the sensation starts subsiding she falls back down, a satisfied smile on her face. I retract my fingers and lick them clean. I don't know why I did, I just wanted to.

"That was amazing, Tris," Christina says after she catches her breath. I smile sheepishly. "You're really good," she praises.

"Thanks, you weren't so bad yourself."

"Listen. I promised we wouldn't do this again or even speak about it. But if you ever want a repeat I'm all for it."

"Thanks, but I think I'll pass. It wasn't as bad as I expected it to be, but it's definitely not my thing," I tell her sincerely.

"Okay. But you know my opinion," she says with a smile.

We take turns taking a shower and then go to bed, each in her own. It wasn't the worst thing in the world, but I do prefer guys. And maybe one day, if I'm lucky, a certain 6 feet tall, dark and incredibly handsome guy with ocean deep blue eyes. I smile to myself as sleep claims me.


End file.
